tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask The Next Generation
Ask The Next Generation is an Ask Blog where you can ask the next generation about their lives. There are eleven ponies you can talk to and they are all eager to answer you questions! You can ask Energy Spark, Ribbon Twist , Apple Martini, Prima Donna, Lapis Lazuli, Birthday Blitz , Wind Song, Night Sky, and Wildfire (no picture yet). Energy Spark Parents Energy Spark is the first child of Twilight Sparkle and Flim. Though conceived by accident, his parents end up together. If you want the full backstory it can be found here, a fanfiction by the name of How It Works. Special Talent Spark was the last of his friends to get his cutie mark. As a young colt Spark looked up to Rainbow as an idol and teacher, hoping to learn to become a great flier. After years of dabbling in flying he finally realized it was not his true love. Eventually After a day in the library with his mom, he found his interet piqued by science and he eventually found his cutie mark. He has high analytical skills and can puzzle out nearly anything given time. Appearance Energy Spark has his father's creamy white coat, but his mom's mane color. He has one pink streak that comes from his mom and one white streak from his dad. In his mane the white streak is smaller than the pink, but in the tail the white is larger than the pink. He has wings from somewhere (not really sure where). He has his grandmother's eyes. (They are paler than in this picture, this was one of the first drafts). Personality Spark is an observer with a short temper and a keen mind. Most of the time he listens and comments when he thinks certain parts can be improved in a certain way. His temper however can turn for the negative side when someone makes fun of him or his family. He is especially protective over his younger sister, who has a very poofy mane which attracts a lot of attention, not always positive. He is also nervous when alone with his own thoughts, worrying about his lacking cutie mark. Ribbon Twist Parents Ribbon is the second child of Twilight Sparkle and Flim. Born a couple years after her parents were married. She can get her father to do just about anything, but her mom knows all of her tricks. Special Talent Ribbon discovered her special talent at a very young age. Ribbon has tons more hair than any normal pony and found it difficult going from day to day with her mane in her eyes. One day while visiting Rarity's boutique Ribbon began playing with some discarded scraps of fabric and turned it into a beautiful piece of fabric using some other bits she had found, and used it to tie up her mane. After several more trips to Rarity's scrap bin over a couple weeks, Ribbon found her cutie mark. She now runs her own business selling ribbons to the other school age ponies. Appearance Ribbon is a young unicorn filly. She has her grandmother's pale blue coat, and her father's mane color and eyes. She doesn't get anything from her mother physically but takes after her in the magical field. Ribbon always wears her mane in a bow, and her tail has a bow in it as well. She is trying to figure out something to do with her bangs as they still keep falling in her eyes. Personality Ribbon can be summed up in two words: innocent cuteness. Ribbon has a bright and happy personality that everyone loves. She is willing to help anypony in need. She has a heart as big as Equestria and would never do anything to hurt another pony. Apple Martini Parents Apple Martini is the only child of Apple Jack and the (updated) G1 Big Brother Pony Tex. Special Talent Apple Martini (Tini) found her special talent in making and mixing drinks (not all alcholic, though those are more fun!) Tini helped out in kitchen a lot as a filly, especially when helping make the apple juice, and when she got older cider. Eventually she began to experiment with different flavors and earned her cutie mark. Appearance Apple Martini has the same green coat color as Granny Smith's. She inherited her fathers mane coloring. Her mane is style in a mohawk, the front piece curling over to the left side of her face. Her tail is long and straight, and always kept shiny. She has her mothers green eyes. Apple Martini has a sort of punk rock style and will sometime wear funky jewelry but not always. She has her right ear pierced as well, and changes out her earring whenever she feels like it (sometimes not wearing one at all)